Eating Dark Matter Does Not Help Your Memory
by Daniloveswriting
Summary: Otae visits the Yorozuya and gives Kagura a gift, which to her dismay is the brunette's infamous dark matter and to prove a point, Kagura ends up eating it! The monstrous powers of the dark matter cause the Yato to lose her memory. What will her rival, Okita Sougo, do when he finds out that she can't remember him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in the Yorozuya, Gintoki and Kagura were sprawled out on the sofas while Shinpachi was cleaning. Arguments had occurred upon Shinpachi's arrival, which mostly involved Shinpachi complaining that he was the only one who was actually doing any work to which Kagura and Gintoki would make ridiculous excuses and call him a 'megane', much to his dismay.

Soon came a knock on the door and as usual Gintoki told Shinpachi to answer it. Muttering on his way, Shinpachi headed to the door, agitated by his boss. Putting on a fake smile, he slid the door open.

"Welcome to Yorozuya Gin-chan! What do you nee-," He began, but he cut himself off on realising who was at the door. His fake smile turned genuine. "Ah, Aneue! Welcome, come in."

"Thanks, Shin-chan," said Shimura Tae, entering the shop. "How is work going today? Is Gintoki treating you well?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Shinpachi lied, still smiling. His sister rarely ever visited him at work so he was surprised by her sudden appearance, perhaps she was looking for more screen time. "What brings you here, Aneue?"

"I just came for a visit," the brunette replied, walking into the main room with Shinpachi following behind her. "Besides, I haven't seen Kagura-chan in a while."

Hearing her name, Kagura looked up and saw Otae. "Anego!" Kagura yelled, jumping up and hugging the older woman, only to realise that the woman was holding a box. "What is that?"

"Ah, Kagura-chan," Otae replied, smiling at the girl, who had recently turned 18. "I thought I'd come to see you. I haven't seen you since your birthday, so I decided to bring you something as well! How are you enjoying adult life?"

"It is about the same as usual, yes?" Kagura answered, putting a finger up her nose. "Nothing has changed really, uh-huh!"

"I'll say," Shinpachi mumbled, getting back to cleaning.

"What was that, useless megane?" The redhead yelled.

"I was agreeing with you!" He retorted, and the truth was that he whole-heartedly agreed with her statement. It had been four entire years and none of the Yorozuya members had changed at all… except for their looks anyway. Kagura's appearance had certainly matured, she was taller, her hair was longer and she had grown breasts, which pleased her greatly at first, but after a while she decided they just got in the way. Her personality, however, was still as incredibly childish and sadistic as it was four years ago. Shinpachi had changed in appearance too; he had gotten a new pair of glasses, which confused the other two members of the Yorozuya for months as they just assumed the new glasses were Shinpachi's replacement. His face had matured too and he had gotten older, but the others hadn't seemed to notice really. Gintoki, as per usual, hadn't changed a bit.

Kagura glanced at the box again with her face lit up. 18 years old and she still couldn't contain her excitement over receiving a present. "Can I open it?"

"Of course," Otae replied, smiling. She handed the box over to Kagura, whom sat down on the chair and opened it, a huge grin on her face. That grin, however, soon disappeared and was replaced by a grimace as she saw the contents of the box.

Otae's specialty, dark matter… Err, fried eggs.

"Oh, oh…" Kagura began, unsure what to say. Otae, the one woman she most respected and refused to upset, was watching her, a kind smile on her face. "I, uh, just had lunch."

"Kagura-chan, usually you have lots of room to spare. I thought you liked food?" Otae said, feeling a little concerned. "This isn't a dieting thing, is it? Kagura-chan, you're beautiful the way you are now!"

"Eh- It's not a dieting thing, uh-huh!" Kagura retorted.

"I bet it's to make that Soichirou-kun like her," Gintoki said, without looking up. "They hang out at the park every day."

"Oh, Kagura-chan, you shouldn't stop eating to make a boy to like you," Shinpachi said worriedly. "I'm sure Okita-san likes you the way you are."

"Oi, idiots, I do not like the Sadist, uh-huh! He's a dumb brat, yes? Tch, why would I stop eating for him?" She yelled, and to prove a point, she ate all of the dark matter that Otae had made for her. "See, I do not care abou-"

Kagura's body hit the floor, she had passed out.

* * *

Not long after she had been knocked out, Kagura's eyes fluttered open and she realised she was laid down on a sofa. She glanced around at the unfamiliar room, her brow furrowing in confusion. Where was she? Who was she?

"Kagura-chan's awake!" Someone called out. Kagura looked and saw that it was a young man with glasses who had said it. She realised that she must be this 'Kagura-chan' then. Two other people ran to her, a man with silver, curly hair and a pretty woman with brown hair. Who are these people? Why can't I remember them? The man with silver hair stared at her, a troubled expression on his face. He then spoke.

"Kagura?" He mumbled, touching her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Kagura recoiled at his touch, uncomfortable with the strangers. "W-who are you?" She asked, looking panicked. "Have I been kidnapped? Someone, HEALTH ME! HEALTH ME!"

"Oi, Kagura, don't tease old Gin-san," The silver haired one, whose name she now knew, muttered. "What do you mean 'who are you?' I'm your beloved boss, Gintoki!"

"I do not know you, uh-huh!" Kagura said, kicking the man, causing him to flinch and move away from her. She got up and stared at the strangers. "I do not know any of you, but I also do not know who I am. Tell me who I am and then I will take my leave."

"Kagura-chan, what are you talking about? It's us," the glasses-wearing boy said.

"I do not know who 'us' is and I wasn't asking you, you weird megane!" Kagura said to the mystery boy.

"Kagura-chan," the brunette woman said, causing Kagura to face her. "Sit down and let us explain who you are."

* * *

The trio spoke all through the day and night, explaining Kagura's life to her and jogging her memory until she remembered most things. As Otae left in the morning, she suggested Kagura take a walk and try to refresh her memory further, which Kagura decided would probably be a good idea. She told Gintoki and Shinpachi that she was heading out and the two wished her luck in remembering everything.

* * *

"Hey, Gin-san," Shinpachi said after she left.

"What is it, Pattsuan?"

"We forgot to tell her about Okita-san…"

* * *

**_Author's Note ~ _**_Thanks for reading - please review if you can! It'd be a great help!_

_I know there's no Okita in this, but he's coming in in the next chapter so look out for it._

_I'm continuing my other fic, 'A Mission Between Rivals' soon. I just wanted to write this one as well, heh heh._


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura walked out of the Yorozuya, staring out at the familiar, yet unfamiliar outdoors and then headed down the steps. Near the bottom of said stairs, a green haired android was cleaning up outside of Otose's Snack House, Kagura recognized her from Shinpachi's description. _Tama_. Kagura smiled as the android looked at her and asked, "ah, Miss Kagura, are you heading off to the park again? You are leaving a bit later than usual, aren't you?"  
The redhead shrugged, unsure of what time she usually went out. She wasn't even sure where the park was. She was planning of just wandering around and seeing where her feet took her. Not in the mood to explain the whole situation, she simply smiled and waved goodbye to the android, then headed onwards with no idea where she was going.

* * *

In the park not too far away, a sandy-haired man clad in the Shinsengumi uniform was sat on a bench, hand clutching the hilt of his sword, prepared for a surprise attack from his rival, whom had not yet shown up. He sighed, wondering where she was. "China is usually here by now," Okita muttered to himself, inaudibly. He was used to her being her before he arrived, so where was she? He realised that she was probably out on a job. The Yorozuya did actually do some work on the rare occasion. Deciding she wasn't coming, he frowned and started to walk back to the Shinsengumi complex. He had waited quite a while for the China girl so Hijikata had probably noticed he had been on his break for hours. However, Okita Sougo was somewhat irritated that the red haired woman had not shown up and decided that if the Vice Commander came anywhere near him today, that smoking bastard would die an unnatural death. Although imagining the many ways he could kill his superior cheered the Shinsengumi captain greatly, a thought lingered on. _Why was he so upset about the fact China hadn't shown up? _He was so lost trying to understand that thought that he bumped into somebody at the entrance of the park.  
"Oh, sorry, uh-huh" a familiar voice spoke. He glanced down at the owner of the voice.  
"What's this? China apologising?" He sneered at the redhead who he had bumped into. "That is a bit ladylike for a pig like you, isn't it?"

* * *

Kagura's legs seemed to have walked her to a park as if they had gotten used to walking there. She somewhat remembered it and, for some reason, felt that she might have damaged the property here before, but she couldn't understand how. Gin-chan and Shinpachi had told her that she was a gentle, polite girl. Surely she would never damage any property? The girl they told her about, the girl who did all the cleaning and always fed and walked the dog, Sadaharu, the girl who she was would never ever do anything like that? Unless they lied to he-  
Her train of thought was interrupted as she walked right into a stranger. After quickly apologising, she got a response that she had not expected.  
"What's this? China apologising? That is a bit ladylike for a pig like you, isn't it?" A voice mocked. The tone was harsh. She turned her gaze up at this rude stranger, sandy-haired, handsome and wearing a police uniform. He spoke as if he knew her, but nobody who Otae, Gintoki and Shinpachi informed her about fit that description. She frowned, trying to work out who he was. Gin-chan had said that they weren't always on the best terms with those… _what did he call them…?_ 'Tax Robbers,' so that might have been why the guy was so impolite to her… The situation didn't really make much sense to her. The two stared at each other in silence, one wondering why the other hadn't retorted and the other trying to work out who it was they were looking at.

After some time, Kagura spoke. "I am sorry, yes, but who are you?"

Sougo stared at her blankly for a while, trying to comprehend what she had said, before saying in a monotone, "what do you mean 'who are you?' and why are you being polite to me?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. There was something about this guy which was bothering her. Just looking at him made her kind of frustrated. "I mean, who are you? I have no idea who you are, yes? And what is wrong with me being polite, you stupi-?" She replied, cutting herself off. What was going on? She was about to call a stranger a 'stupid brat'… Something about this guy made her want to be rude, want to argue, want to fight. She had to get away from this man. "Um, I am sorry for bumping into you, yes? I must be getting back home, uh-huh…"

As the 18 year old Yato turned to leave, a hand fell on her shoulder and gripped her tightly. "How can you not know me, China?" Kagura heard the man's voice ask. He sounded a little hurt. "We have seen each other every day for months."

She quickly turned around, pushing his hand away and said, "I am sorry, but you must be confusing me with somebody else, yes?"

"Oi, China, what are you doing? What is with all this apologising? You're acting out-of-character right now," he deadpanned, trying to piss her off and get her back to normal. "You do realise this is the kind of thing that'll lose you votes in the next character poll… I guess you'll be even lower in the rankings than that plain guy you work with. Perhaps, you'll end up in 18th place and join the group of gorillas. That's good news though, you'll fit in there… Oh, maybe-" The policeman was about to continue when the girl's fist smashed into his face, knocking him to the ground.

She spoke harshly, angrily in her retort as he got back up. "Listen, you idiot brat. I do not know who you are and, from the way you have been speaking to me, I do not think I want to know who you are, uh-huh. Just leave me alone, yes?"

"China…"

"Do not call me that! I don't want a nickname from you, you stupid… sadist! I hope I never see you again, uh-huh!"

She turned to run away, infuriated by what had happened and the man's words. However, something worried her. The word 'sadist' had just slipped out of her mouth and, she didn't know why, but it made her heart flutter. Running down the street, she decided she had to go home and talk to Gin-chan or talk to one of the Shinsengumi members… Whatever she did, she had to find out who that guy was.

* * *

**_Author's Note ~ _**_Thanks for reading - please review if you can! It'd be a great help!_

_I'm not entirely sure where I am going with this story, but it's fun making it up as I go along. xD  
I feel like Okita's pretty OOC in this (I struggle with writing him anyway...)_

_I'm continuing my other fic, 'A Mission Between Rivals' soon. I just wanted to write this one as well, heh heh._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Sougo, you better get down here soon, I've spotted Katsura," Hijikata-san had said. Who cared about that? Who cared about Hijikata-san, that bastard?  
All Okita Sougo could think of was that his rival, a girl he'd been fighting with for four years could apparently not remember him at all… and she didn't want to.

Maybe it was a good thing really… It'd get rid of that distraction. It's not like the girl meant anything to him, she was just there for his amusement. Toying with her was more fun than patrol anyway.

"Sougo, I'm serious, you better get down here! We might finally catch this guy."

But if he didn't go down there, then Hijikata-san and Katsura might end up in a fight and Hijikata-san might finally die… Wishful thinking…  
Although it'd be no fun if Hijikata-san managed to catch Katsura and took all the glory. Besides, if anyone was going to kill that smoker, it'd be Okita himself.

* * *

_Strange. _That was a good way to describe how Kagura was currently feeling. She, the girl who Gin-chan and Shinpachi had described as the 'sweet, polite angel of the Yorozuya' had just bumped into a policeman, insulted him and even _punched _him in the face, and stranger still, it felt natural to do so. Being rude came so easily to her, she couldn't imagine herself being as good as her co-workers had told her she was. She didn't understand anything at all. Ever since she had lost her memory, everything was wrong, distorted. Especially since that guy appeared. That guy… just who was he to her? He gave her a strange feeling. He was good looking, of course, but that pretty face just irritated her. She wanted to punch it repeatedly. And then kick it. And then punch it again.

And why did he insult her so casually? If he knew her well, Gintoki, Anego or Shinpachi would have at least mentioned him, right? The only thing she knew about him was that he was a dumb brat and that she most certainly did not like him.

The redhead walked up a street in the Kabuki district, unsure of where she was going and what she was going to do in this predicament. How could she work out who that man was? She couldn't ask Gintoki or Shinpachi as what they said earlier about her was seemingly a lie. She, the girl who had probably just broken a policeman's nose, was neither _gentle _nor _polite_.

"Oh, Leader, what are you up to?" Came a voice and Kagura soon realised that the question that had been said was directed at her. A long haired man wearing an elaborate pirate disguise was looking at her, a smile on his face. This was the man Gin-chan called 'Zura', right? He was one of their friends… and a complete moron according to the other Yorozuya members.

"Zura," Kagura replied, remembering snippets of her conversations and antics with the samurai. Grinning at the man, she questioned his attire. "What is with the outfit, huh?"

"It's not Zura, it's Captain Katsura!" He retorted swiftly, before carrying on to explain. "The Shinsengumi Vice Commander is around here, he spotted me earlier."

_'Zura is a fugitive, the tax robbers have been trying to capture him for years.' _That's what Gin had told her earlier. That's why he was hiding using a disguise…

"Oh, Zura!" the young woman said upon a sudden realisation, "where is that tax robber? I need to ask him about a man I saw earlier, uh-huh!"

"You want to speak with the Demon Vice Chief? As expected of Leader, a plan to question the enemy... That was quick thinking! When Gintoki officially joins the _Jouishishi_, you can become a member too!"

"If you call me Leader, I should be the leader of the _Jouishishi_ rather than just a member, yes? Anyway, where is the tax thief, hmm?" '_The Demon Vice Chief' was the guy that megane told her was second in command of the Shinsengumi, right? Hiji-something-san?_

"He's coming down the street now," Katsura answered, edging himself into a nearby alleyway. "Good luck, Leader! Tell me if you find out some useful information from him!"

With that, the longhaired man was gone, muttering on about how noble a youth Kagura was, boldly interrogating an enemy samurai, unarmed! The Shinsengumi member continued down the street, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he glanced around the area. Kagura headed up to him.

"Oh, if it isn't the Yorozuya's China Girl… Is Sougo around here then? He usually skips out on patrol to hang around you, right?" The black-haired man said as soon as he saw her. She raised an eyebrow, perplexed by his statement. Who was this Sougo guy? And this guy called her 'China' as well, just like the other guy did… "As much of a pleasure as it is to chat with you or any of your Yorozuya members, I have work to do. Have you seen that bastard Katsura around here?"

"Wait, who's Sougo?" The red-haired girl asked, ignoring his other question. Gin-chan, Anego and Shinpachi had definitely not mentioned a 'Sougo' as they tried to jog her memory the other night.

"What do you mean who's Sougo? Very funny, you're just going to play dumb after you've distracted him from his work on a daily basis. I don't have time for this, I know Katsura's in this area. Anyway, I called that lazy idiot Sougo down here a while ago, so you can find out who he is when… if he gets here," The man teased.

"Oi, tax robber, I really don't know who 'Sougo' is," The redhead yelled, grabbing the Shinsengumi member's arm. "I'm not playing dumb, yes! Who is Sougo?!"

"Hey, China," a man said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder and spinning her around to face him. She recognised him from earlier, that sandy blond hair, that arrogant look, that bruise on his face from her punch. Hijikata took this as an opportunity to shake the girl's arm off of him and get back to work. "I'm Okita Sougo, and you're not _playing dumb,_ you are dumb."

"Oh, great," came her sarcastic response, "you again."

* * *

_**Author's Note ~**_****_Thanks for reading - please review if you can! It'd be a great help!_

_I am so busy at the moment is school but I found the time to write this little chapter… Sorry the chapter lengths are so short T.T For some reason I can't write long chapters._

_I might rewrite this fanfiction once it's done because I don't think it's going well so far and I think I could probably do better… Hm, anyway, let me know what you think!_

_I will try to post new chapters as often as possible, but yeah, super busy at the moment._


End file.
